Sympathy Pains
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: A pregnant Sheena is in pain while bearing her unborn twins and she receives her usual visit from Colette who has something that might help comfort her friend...or give her the shock of her life.


**Disclaimer: **The characters used in this story are from Tales of Symphonia who are the property of the People of NAMCO. The only thing that I own is this story and the plot. I only expect constructive criticism from the reviewers. No Flames allowed. That's about it. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Sympathy Pains**

Sheena awoke from her slumber as she heard knocking coming from the door. She was currently napping in the living room when the knocking started. The young woman groaned at the thought of having to answer the door. Especially with the weight of her rounding abdomen that threw her center of gravity off balance. The effort put into getting off the couch alone was enough to tire her out.

"Whew! Oh, Martel! I'm not sure if I could handle another four months of this," the summoner moaned as she put one hand on her bulging belly while rubbing her back with the other. "Ooohhh! It's so hard trying to move around with this huge...melon in me! Ugh! It feels like I get heavier and larger with every passing day! It's days like this that make me believe that giving myself to temptation that time was all a huge mistake! Well, at least it's not with Zelos!"

The dark haired female moaned as she waddled her way towards the door to greet whomever was knocking. _"Oooh, I hope it's the red haired idiot behind that door. I could sure use the stress reliever,"_ Sheena thought with a wicked grin as she made it to the entrance of her home and reached for the knob.

In the past few months, she had experience fatigue from trying to support her twins' growing weight. Not only that, but she also had to eat large portions of food in order to feed not only herself but her unborn babies as well. This also caused her to be more emotional and sensitive about her own changing looks and body weight. Anyone unfortunate to make a comment on the such a subject would just end up beaten and in pain. The pregnant summoner was all too eager to inflict damage onto whomever was brave enough to wake her up.

The female ninja quickly pulled the door open and she readied herself to attack her unlucky visitor. But who she saw was someone that had been keeping her company for the past few weeks. A person whose innocent blue eyes would make even the most hostile of animals want to submit. The same young girl who was once considered the Chosen of the World Regeneration. The helpful blonde angel named Colette Brunel.

The former ninja saw the helpful girl in question yelped as she fell backwards and landed on her bottom. The summoner could tell that the smaller girl was spooked by the sudden scare she received. Sheena, out motherly instinct, got out of her attack position and immediately went to the angel's aid.

"Oh my...! I'm so sorry, Colette!" the pregnant woman exclaimed as she held out a hand to the blonde to hoist her up. "I-I didn't think that you would be coming over today! I-I thought that you were some jerk that decided to wake me up from my nap! Are you alright!?"

She managed to get Colette up to her feet while balancing her own body weight. The summoner huffed in exhaustion as she waddled to the couch and sat comfortably while hearing the younger female frantically saying, "Oh no! I'm all right, Sheena! I was just coming over to help keep you company while carrying around my gift to you...!"

Sheena instantly jerked herself awake from her near doze when she heard the word "gift" from the kind girl's mouth. The older female scanned her eyes around to find the gift her younger friend spoke of and noticed the angel's new attire. Aside from the normal dress Colette wore in exchange for the Chosen's robes, the former ninja noticed a decent sized carrier bag that looks too heavy for the blonde's petite frame. She turned her attention towards the little angel with a raised eyebrow and a curious expression.

"Uh, Colette? Just where is this _'surprise gift' _you have for me? And what's with the heavy and dirty looking bag? I know you're strong and don't care about your looks, but it doesn't exactly clash with that cute dress of yours."

She saw Colette blushed at her comment right as she quickly reached for the bag and clutched it close. The younger girl's loose but decent pink sundress clashes perfectly with her eyes and golden mane which would catch any guy's sight. Why the former female Chosen would want to carry around a rugged and heavy looking bag is beyond Sheena's thinking.

"W-Well, I noticed how you've been feeling all sad and moody as of late, so I've brought something that I think might cheer you up! Wait here while I go set it up. Okay, Onee-chan?"

"Hey, it's not as if I can go anywhere with this big load on me anyway," the female ninja spoke with a laugh as she patted her belly for emphasis. "Just don't take too long. I feel like I could doze off at any moment."

The older female heard the blonde give a cute giggle right as she saw her happily frolicking up the hallway. The pregnant summoner smiled as she heard her friend trip over another 'invisible' object on her path. Sheena wondered on how the little angel managed to get around while not getting her dress all dirty and tattered.

_"Heh! Colette's just as clutzy as ever. Some things never change,"_ the young woman thought as she shifted in her seat to make herself more comfortable. _"I hope that whatever she has would help deal with carrying these growing runts around for the next few months." _

Sheena moaned as she felt the movements of her unborn babies within her womb. "Ugh! The two of you are really getting strong. You both better behave in there. The last thing that mommy wants is to pee on the floor because of your roughhousing."

Just as she felt her children settled down a bit moments later, the dark haired female heard the blonde angel say in a flustered tone, "O-Okay, Sheena. Y-You can l-look now."

The summoner lazily turned to the meek voice's direction and immediately did a double take. She suddenly felt a surge of energy going through her as she caught a full glimpse of Colette's figure. There is little that has changed in the former Chosen's appearance save for one detail. On the young girl's mid section seems to be a round noticeable bulge.

"C-C-Colette! J-J-Just how in the hell d-d-did you...?" stammered the pregnant summoner right as her companion gave her an adorable blush while rubbing her round middle.

"S-Sheena please let me explain! Y-Y-You see, during the past few weeks I noticed that you were all moody with how you're changing with the twins inside you. S-So I thought that by putting on this Sympathy Pad, i-it would help cheer you up about carrying the babies. I'm so sorry if I..."

That was all Colette was allowed to say before Sheena leapt at the angel's direction and captured her in a warm hug. The older young woman felt her young friend become warm with embarrassment as she cuddled her closer. "Heh! You big dummy. Do you really think that pretending to be knocked would help me feel better? Your company is all that I need to cheer up, you silly little puppy!"

That being said, the dark haired woman began to move her fingers to Colette's sides for a tickle attack. Her tummy was no longer a good target seeing that it's being abstructed by the fake belly. She could hear the small angel laughing and doing what sounds like joyful barking from her mouth.

"Arf! Arf! No fair, Onee-chan! You're so much stronger and bigger than me!" the former chosen laughed as she continued to bark and struggle playfully against the older female's 'assault.'

"Oh? I'm big, am I?" Sheena spoke with a playfully evil grin. "You're going to wish that you've ever said that, my pretty little doggy! Eeheheheh!"

With those words the former ninja increased her attack on her _'little sister'_ which caused Colette to bark and giggle more. A few moments later, both young women became exhausted and laid themselves on the comfy couch of the living room. Both she and her blonde friend rested comfortably next to one another, their bellies pressed onto each other.

"***Yawn*** I'm all tired now. Need sleepy," Sheena heard her young blonde friend yawn cutely as she felt the younger girl wrap her arms around her large round middle. "***Yawn*** Nighty night, Onee-chan. Nighty night, babies. Sweet dreams."

Before she could have time to protest, the summoner saw the little angel beginning to doze with her head resting gently on her growing belly. A content and motherly smile played on Sheena's features as she felt the blonde move her head in order to get more comfortable. Colette mumbled a bit right as she settled and doze off back to sleep.

"Geez, Colette and her child-like cuteness. Always seem to make me go soft when I see it," Sheena spoke quietly as she ran her hand through the girl's long hair.

The dark haired woman winced a bit as she felt one of her unborn children move about. She guided her other hand to the throbbing area where one of her babies had kicked. The former ninja heard Colette give out a content purring sound as she saw the blonde smile at hearing the heartbeats of the twins.

"Heh! She's just ***Yawn*** too cute for me to get annoyed right ***Yawn*** now," was what Sheena said out loud as she too felt herself begin to drift. "***Yawn*** Man, am I getting rather sleepy. All that playing around's really got me tired. Just hope that when Lloyd gets home, he'll make something for me and ***Yawn*** little Colettie to eat."

Exhausted, the young woman slowly closed her eyes as she dozed off to sleep with a smiling Colette still latched to her growing abdomen.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait, everyone. Just that everyday life's really starting to get to me in the matters of procrastination. That and perfection of spelling and grammer. In any case, I'm glad that I was able to finish it like I did otherwise I might be growing nuts. Especially with the problem for the 2nd chapter of _Silver Radiance_. Anyway, terms of doing short stories worked. If not for recent RPing projects by both friends, Clay and Gantz, then I would have ripped my hair out. That and the fact that I would really need focus more on my writing more. Well, I hope that you all like it and give me good reviews. Later!

Maurice A. Nigma


End file.
